


SSOS: Alien Reaper Bean #1

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Reaper bean, Art, Fanart, Gen, Reaper Bean, art by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Here's some art of what the Reaper beans look like in the Alien AU. These little fellows will show up in the SSOS fic, eventually.





	SSOS: Alien Reaper Bean #1

**Author's Note:**

> Art is hard.

Alien Reaper Bean #1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never make art and I'm reminded why. It's hard.


End file.
